Fallen Angel
by bludormouse
Summary: Enel is chucked out of Bilka and lands in Alabastra, 7 years before the current story. Croc/Enel, light smut. Mature in second part. One-Shot. Enslavement. uke!Enel at the brink of his god complex.
1. Part I

**Fallen Angel**

**Pairings: Croc/Enel (I kno raight? :3 But it bugged me that it was a challenge to make believable...)**

**Length: 7,997 words *shows the blisters on her fingers* I had word throw up.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**The countdown to Bilka's destruction begins…**

_Six years ago._

Enel had always dreamed of vearth. He had dreamed of endless vearth, which he thought he could obtain from the world below his home. When he had been cast out of the sky island Bilka, to plunge straight down in an unconscious state through the two layers of the milky seas into the endless blue, he had begged whatever omnipotent being that existed that he would finally be able to obtain his dream.

Seems someone had been listening-but that someone also seemed to have a malicious sense of humor.

"Hey!"

Pieces of trash splattered onto the Bilkan's face. He automatically lifted his hand to wipe the juices off and found himself staring blankly up at the snarling storeowner. Said proprietor, armed with an empty waste barrel, waved it threatingly in the direction of the cowering young Enel crouching by his fruit stall. "Get out of here, you damn disgusting hunchback! You're scaring off my customers!"

_Hunchback_?

Enel marvelled at the word, having never heard it in Bilka. Yet he got the message behind the man's threat, and stood on his feet to mutter, "Excuse me, I didn't know I was violating some law-"

The man must have not heard him. His face was red, and a vien protruded from his neck. "Get out! Out out out!"

Enel stood frozen to the spot. What had he done? All he had wanted was a little shade from the hot, burning sun above and a place to hide from that wierd bow-legged slaveowner. What was he hurting if he simply sat with his back against the wall between two food stalls-he didn't see the harm.

The Bilkan could hear the more finely dressed men and women on the street mutter around him; words that hung in the air, like "beggar", "leper", "panhandling", and that "hunchback" one again, were grinded between thier lips and spat out like the pits of rotten plums. He felt outraged, for some reason, and didn't know why. Perhaps because this was no way to treat a Bilkan lord's son.

Yet his anger curdled into fear, however, at what the man called at to an official looking man standing in severe military attention-"Guard! Hey, guard!"

Enel didn't wait for the guard to come over; he ducked his head and slipped into the crowd of people at the market. He could hear the sound of metal boots behind him, and weaved his way rapidly through the streets and alleys. He didn't stop until he was sure he was safe. For now.

The Bilkan closed his eyes slowly and sighed. He slumped and slid his back against the alley he was hiding in. _Water...need water... _His throat burned from dehydration, and he smacked his dry, cracked lips. The sky above gleamed blood red from the sunset, and thankfully he felt the air getting quite cool after the day of unbearable heat.

Perhaps a little too cool, too quickly. Enel began shivering, and pulled his ragged, patchy cloak tighter around him. He had been lucky in finding those generous group of vagabonds in Rainbase's town square on his desperate flight from that Doflamingo person. Not only did this piece of tattered material hide his identity, it also hid the fact that he had large, white-feathered wings furled behind his back. Attatched to his back. Though it did not hide them effectively enough-they were covered, but he was sure thier bulk still gave them away beneath the thin material.

The chill in the air traced its fingers across the Bilkan's long chest. He shivered, and stood up. He had to keep moving. He needed to find somewhere to sleep, somewhere to hide-and more importantly, he had to find somewhere with water.

He ducked out of the alley, and found that he had entered into an open square. The square was siezed by a magnificent building squatting in the middle of it-right in the middle of some sort of body of water as well.

_Water._

The burning in his throat returned. Enel did not think of the consequences; he dove into the crowd of people waiting to get in to the luxurious-looking building shapped into a golden pyramid, and pushed past to get around to the more open side. It was greener in the back of the enormous resort, amd seemed to be almost a garden area. Tropical and native flora spaciously dwelled amonst each other behind low fences, and park benches sprung up from the cobblestones in random places of the maze. This area was more deserted. As the twilight hour was slowly diminishing, the nightlife commenced in full swing inside the casino of the gilded building. Enel had heard the blinking lights, the bells and whistles, and the enthusiastic cries of the people inside. He had ignored them, and rushed into the garden while insuring at the same time that he was not being followed.

The water gleamed invitingly at him in the blood red light of the dying sun. He didn't see the dangerous ripples breaking the surface in tell-tale signs of inhabitation, nor did he see pair of reptillic eyes glaring at him from the shadows falling on the lake. Enel parted the reeds and eagerly clambered over the marble barrier to the water's edge. He dipped his head down and began quenching his thirst with the cool water.

A suspicious bubble appeared on the surface and popped nearby. Enel lifted his head slightly. He sensed something. Sinister eyes stared up at him from below.

The water suddenly erupted as the roar of a reptillic monster rang in the Bilkan's ears.

/

Two things happened that did not escape Enel in that next split second. One, a giant crocodile with a strange banana-shaped growth on its crown had its mouth opened wide when it shot out of the water, revealing a long row of perfectly sharp, knife-sized teeth glinting straight at him to tear apart his skin and swallow him whole. Two, something equally as sharp tore a hole into the collar of his cloak, knicking his skin, and hooked him to drag him backwards just milliseconds before the giant reptile slammed its mouth shut at the place where he had just been.

The weapon ripped itself from Enel's cloak, taking quite a bit with it in the process, and someone stepped in front of him. The Bilkan couldn't breathe, and he clinged his arm to his chest. He gaped at everything-the now irate reptile, the other eyes glowering from the water, the blood red sky, the huge man standing between him and the crocodile. Enel's blue-rimmed pupil's suddenly focused on him.

All he could see was the hulking form the man had that was covered from the massive furcoat he wore. His slick black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He seemed to excrete pure confident power, which made Enel find it even more difficult to breath.

The crocodile snarled and revealed its teeth. Yet it seemed to suddenly recognize the man. Fear subdued the slitted eyes of the monstrous animal, and its growl shrank into a whine. _Could reptiles whine?_

A low sound of amusement came from the man's throat. He took an unhesitant step towards the crocodile. The animal instantly receded a bit back into the water, taking three steps. It shivered very noticeably. The man took another.

The crocodile gave a sharp growl, short of a squeal. Suddenly, it twisted around and dove into the water, causing a rather large splash. It took the other two onlookers with it. Slowly, the water became still again.

Enel stared in amazement. Gradually, his mouth closed on its own. He waited, until the man finally turned around with his back to the water. He took out something from under his coat and put it to his mouth-a cigar. He took out a lighter and lit it, revealing his face.

A long scar, stitched up and resembling the grin of some monstrous reptile, ran across his face and the bridge of his nose. He looked like a man nearly at the middle of his life-perhaps in his mid-thirties. His eyes were sunken, and his eyebrows were thin. He couldn't tell very well, but he thought that the well-dressed man had a very dark-grey complexion. When the man put away the lighter and took the first few puffs, he lifted his eyes. Not at Enel, but at the subordinates behind him, which the Bilkan had yet to notice.

His voice was a deep, throaty growl, and he spoke with calm authority that chilled Enel's blood. "I want that smaller Bananadile dragged out and destroyed. The last thing I need is these skinny ones escaping to attack customers."

His order's reply was quick. "Yes, Sir Crocodile."

The man barely payed attention. He inhaled his cigar for a long second, and then breathed out a cloud of smoke. Enel looked up at him, but he was seemingly being ignored. He was thankful for that. This man seemed to be more bloodthirsty killer than shining savior-he could sense it. Therefore, the Bilkan male sat stalk still on the ground as the huge man began to walk past him.

Just as he was about to take another step and be out of the edge of Enel's sight, he stopped. Enel felt his heart leap into his throat. He looked up. The man's eye had revolved to look down at him.

Enel froze. He had been noticed after all.

The staring between them only lasted a second. Crocodile looked away, and began walking again. He muttered something to his suited lackeys, then briskly left with a few of them at an authorative pace back to the entrance of Rain Dinners. Enel felt himself remembering how to breathe again.

He had been lucky. At least that's what he thought. He stood onto his feet, prepared to return to the slums of the city, and stay clear away from any suspicious bodies of water here. Suddenly, someone grabbed under his arm and began pulling him. Another person grabbed his other arm. It was Sir Crocodile's lackeys.

"H-Hey!" He struggled against them, but these were two massive men with muscles bulging under thier suits.

"Sir Crocodile wishes to see you in his office," one explained to him, a third man who was in front of the other two. He began leading them away from the garden and into the street.

Enel gnashed his teeth at them and dug his heels into the road. They ignored him, easily making his efforts in vain with thier strength as they dragged him around the building and across the bridge to the entrance of the golden pyramid topped with a bananadile.

The glare from the lights blinded him as he was pulled in.

/

Enel remembered why he had been ejected from Bilka. Every month, the elders sacrificed fruit from the land to the gods-that month, his last guardian after his noble family had died, became sick with the same disease. He had begged the council for help, but they deemed there was nothing that could be done. Starving himself to save her, stealing for her to keep thier home and money for the doctors, he had finally ran out of food and money. And out of time.

Something had led him to the altar after his grandmother expired that day-he didn't know why, but he was compelled to sneak into the room of the gods, forbidden for any Bilkan to step foot in. He had always wondered what took place in this room, reserved for the graces of otherworldly buildings. It had siezed his imaginations as a young child, sitting in the temples as the priests did sacred rituals in front of its stone doors. He tore those stone doors away three days ago, and found nothing but a room filled with rotten fruit.

Expecting horrible disappointment, he oddly felt a sense of peace in the middle of this decay-caked room. _So_, he thought. _It seems my suspicions are true. There is no God._

He had seen the light fade from his grandmother's eyes and thought this. He had always been told to be a bright child, but also a very wondering child. A child that grew up to be a very questioning young adult. Well, now he questioned, huddled in the dark among untouched sacrifices and stale air, what was the point of living if God had found it right to wipe out his entire relations? And what was the purpose of God if he was never there for the people below? Was God there, or was he just a figment of old priests' addled minds, as real as the purpose of these sacrifices rotting on the floor...?

One fruit caught his eye, however. And that was the fruit which he had taken, piled up on top of the altar with the rest of the fresh sacrifices of the day. He had felt that compelling feeling again, and it was that feeling that had made him climb up that decaying mountain, eat that fruit, and be willingly caught by the guards who had seen him come out.

And that was why, after being thrown off the edge of Bilka, sinking through the milky White, he came to the expand of earth below, what he had wished to see for so long. He had planned to fall to his death, to slip into the unconciousness and plummet into the arms of the afterlife, whatever it was. Yet despite his despair, he instinctively beat his wings on his back as hard as he could, until his plummeting slowed to a stop. He had blacked out right before he had hit the ground and used the last of his strength in his wings to land safely in the soft sand he plummeted to.

When he had woke up, he had been in a cage.

/

Enel blinked until he could see in the brightly lit room of the casino. Tobacco smoke hung in the air above his head, and around him men and women put thier money in strangers' hands to bet thier livelihood in games. He stared blankly. Nothing was like this in his pure land of Bilka.

"Come on," growled the lackey to his left.

All three shoved thier way with Enel past the customers of Rain Dinners, slipping to a door that said 'Office' over it. There, they breezed through a hall lined with, sure enough, offices. They had gold plates on the doors that stated the names of these officeholders-none of them said Crocodile. Instead, Enel was dragged to an elevator, seperate fro the main one of the casino, and went down. The only direction it seemed to be made for.

They stood still as it shook awake and began the gradual fall. Enel slumped in his captors' grips as he waited for the long descent underground to end. Why was he being dragged down here? He thought of how he could have possibly offended the hulking 'Sir Crocodile'-was he being punished for drinking from his oasis? He hated to think of the kind of punishment this Crocodile could dish out for just drinking his water. He didn't think he'd be getting a slap on the wrist and an angry shake of a finger. Death with a hint of torture seemed to be this man's style, from the first glance at his cadaverous, evil glare.

Enel cringed when the elevator stopped. He looked up at the shade-wearing lackeys in suits, but they did not move. With a 'bing', the doors opened, and the lackey in front took a step to the side. Suddenly, all three grabbed Enel and chucked him out into the dark room.

He landed with an 'oomph' and skidded onto his face. His head felt woozy from the impact onto hard marble floors, but he had enough sense in it to turn around. "Wait!" he cried, shooting his arm out and lunging himself at the lackeys. He wanted answers-why was he here? He felt like screaming it at thier hard faces. The elevator doors closed on him. As he pressed his face against the door, he could hear the humming of the gears and the pulleys of the machine. The dark encompassed him, and was only broken by a strange blue light. He listened, but heard nothing.

Enel turned his head. He was in a very sparsely furnished room, cyclinder shaped and engulfed with the strange light that covered the walls. A few ferns appeared here and there, at the fringes, but the main piece of furniture was the huge, finely polished and dark wooded desk in the center. Behind leered an imposing chair, with a high back and blood red upholstery of shiny leather covering it. An unlit chandelier hung above it, while a floor lamp stood tall at its post to its right, also unlit.

The Bilkan stood up. Having nothing to do, and certainly not going to let himself be found cowering in the dark, he walked over and examined the desk. There was nothing on it-no pens, no paper, no ink bottles-nothing. He opened every drawer, all those that weren't locked. They too were empty. He thought that strange, but didn't dwell on it. His compelltion to dig through a man's things aside, he decided to turn his attention to the wall. It was rounded and glossy. He touched it, and it felt cold.

_Glass_. He had heard of this material, but had never seen it. It was said to come from crystals in sand-by the power of intense heat, the grains birthed a clear, pure beauty. He marveled at how such a thing could be made to form airtight walls of this room. However, he momentarily wondered what could be behind this material.

He was instantly graced with an answer. A bananadile, perhaps the very one from before, passed by and stared intrusively into the comparibly tiny room. Enel yelped and reared backwards from it. He bumped into something, hard and warm; he immeadiately spun around to see what it was.

He had bumped into Crocodile.

Enel yelped again, and took a step back. Desperately he tried to put a cork on the fear rising in his chest. The hook on the man's left hand glinted in the light like a predator's glare. Crocodile's leer seemed to burn a hole between Enel's eyes.

He briefly wondered if he was to be killed right then.

To his surprise, the intimidating older man stepped aside and gestured at what had appeared on the desk. A glass pitcher of water. Its clear liquid glimmered in the blue light sweetly to Enel's eyes, and the condensation dripping achingly slow from the smooth surface made him press his cracked lips together.

Though desperately dehydrated, Enel did not instantly move for the pitcher. He hesistated, eyeing between Sir Crocodile and the glass like a quivering mouse under the gaze of a snake. After a long minute, in which both men did not move and the ice in the pitcher chinked together as they melted. Enel took a step towards him. He weaved quickly between Crocodile and the desk, as if a touch from him would have been like a sting from a bee, and snatched up the pitcher. The desk was between him and the man, and he tilted back the glass to drink.

Sweet water rushed down his throat. He felt instant elation-he didn't care if it dripped down his face or front. He could feel his throat's walls unsticking together, and his tongue no longer felt like an ashened piece of meat. He was nearly finished when his thirst had been quenched.

He never got to drink it all-the pitcher was ripped from his hands and returned to the desk. Enel stared up in surprise at Crocodile, standing so close to him that he was nearly on top of him.

He growled, "Take it off."

Enel stared blanky at him. He didn't move.

A frustrated snarl came from the man. He grabbed Enel's cloak; with a snatch of his hand, he shredded the last of it, tilting Enel off balance. The last of his cloak stayed in Crocodile's fist, and he fell on his knees. His upper body was bare, and his wings furled up on his back were revealed.

From the sudden cold of the room, Enel wrapped his arms to his shoulders and shivered. Yet that wasn't just it-the low chuckle coming from the man standing over him also sent chills to his nerve endings. His mind was flooded with questions: mostly _why?_ and _what happens now?_

"Hm hm hm...so, I wasn't simply seeing things..." Fingers traced lightly across the bone structure of his wings. Enel visibly shuddered. In Bilka, it was forbidden to touch another's wings. He saw in his peripheral that the man was crouched down, examining him.

Crocodile spent a minute touching the bones, the feathers of the abnormal growth coming from Enel's back. He studied him with his eyes. Enel noticed that the cigar was missing from his mouth, and his coat had been cast aside.

Enel shuddered with every touch the man gave to his wings. This felt so defiling, but he knew he could do nothing. He was just glad this seemed to be the only thing the man was interested in. Perhaps that was why he was here-an examination. Obviously not a lot of Bilkans or Skypieans appeared down here. He just hoped there was now a chance he could leave here unscathed, when this examination was done.

The Bilkan continued to shudder, yet the older man didn't stop. Suddenly, Sir Crocodile came to the base, where the feathered appendage met his back. Enel couldn't see it, but a sinister grin suddenly flashed on Crocodile's face. He sharply gave a tug.

"Ah-AHH!" Enel's high-pitched gasp of pain came instantly from his lips. Fire bloomed under his skin from where his wing had been snatched at-it felt as if someone had tried to bend his arm backwards to touch his knuckles to his spine. He bit his lip as the tugging ceased. To his dismay Crocodile chuckled again. It was deep and throaty.

"Just checking to see if they're real..."

"They...They're real..." Enel didn't fail to notice that he had yet to let go.

Crocodile chuckled again. It was so primal, it made Enel's head twist around to look at him.

Suddenly, Enel was being hauled onto his feet and backwards-by Crocodile. He cried out again, stammering the syllables to 'stop', a word he halted himself from saying-he could guess what he would recieve for making demands against this devil. His wings were burning again; he was released and thrown to have his lower back slammed against the huge desk. Enel managed to stay on his feet, even though the pain was aching under his skin. Crocodile was quick to meet him there. They stood, hip on top of the other, and Enel looking in bewilderment at the Shichibukai. Arms wrapped in the sleeves of an expensive orange shirt were on the desk, barring him from escape. Underneath Crocodile's sculpted bulk, Enel was trapped.

Crocodile leaned forward.

"What are you?" He breath the question on Enel's pale skin.

Enel flushed. He leaned backwards instantly. "B-Bilkan!" he stuttered.

"Bil...kan?" Crocodile made it obvious that this word helped him very little. Enel quickly tried again.

"Sky...Islander?"

"Oh...I see." Crocodile smirked. He once again leaned closer to Enel, to put his face to his neck. To _kiss _his neck. _He was kissing his neck._ "So you're a myth. Perfect sense."

Crocodile's kissing went up across the skin of Enel's neck, to his jawbone. He lingered there. Enel felt his face heating up. He had leaned as far as he could from the taller man-anymore, and he would be lying on his back on the desk. He was certain that that was not where he wanted to be right now.

Enel suddenly froze. Something cold and pointed touched the surface of his spine. It scratched the tip of his skin as it traced across his vertabra. It was Crocodile's hook. It was there as a threat against his thoughts of escape. As a dare.

At feeling Enel go as still as a rabbit, Crocodile chuckled. He used his hand to gently rub the sides of the Bilkans body. "How did you get down here, Bilkan brat?"

Enel forced his brain to work. His touching was making the blond's mind unresponsive. He felt so violated, but he couldn't ignore the heat coursing through his body. He wasn't about to admit he liked it though. For the gods' sakes, he liked _women_! "F-Fell. I fell."

"What an idiot."

Enel's face flushed a deep red. Without thinking, he defended himself, "I was kicked out."

"I don't care," Crocodile grumbled darkly. His hand was getting lower and lower down Enel's body. His kisses began leaving red marks all along his neck and shoulder. Enel bit his lip, but didn't utter a peep. The hook's tip was beginning to draw blood.

"Tell me about Skypiea." Crocodile's fingers played with his pants waistband.

"Sk-Skypiea?" Enel had only been there once, with his father as a young child. The huge man didn't repeat himself. He was so close, the Bilkan could smell his cigar smoke and expensive cologne. Enel felt like hammering his head against a wall. _Work, damnit, work!_ "Well, it, ah...has clouds. Cloud-buildings...roads, mountains, ocean-and then there's vearth, God's land, Upper Yard. There are trees there, and southbirds, and-_ahhh!_"

Right at that second, Crocodile had begun gently tweaking his nipple with his thumb. A smirk stretched across his scarred face as Enel clamped his mouth shut in horror. Had..._had he just moaned?_

Crocodile's chuckle vibrated on his throat. Enel gulped. A film of light blush blossomed across his face as he was fondled. He squirmed under the man. Several gasps escaped his lips, and he could only utter, "Sto...nnn..."

"What else is there?" Crocodile's command was a husky whisper. Enel shivered-the base of his neck was bitten at his hesitance.

"Aah! Th-There's trees-"

"You said that."

"Wolves?"

"Uninteresting."

"R-Ruins..."

This seemed to slightly peak Crocodile's interest. Enel wondered if he was interested at all in what he was saying...or if he was playing some cruel game while molesting him.

"Ruins...?"

Enel nodded. "Underneath. They're old, and c-covered with strange markings on slabs in different places-"

Now Crocodile was really interested. He pulled away from Enel and stared straight into his eyes. Even his hand had stopped moving to grip the small of the Bilkan's back. "What markings?"

The air had suddenly gotten heavier. There was pure seriousness in Crocodile's demeanor, replacing his sadistical one from before. Enel gulped. He honestly had only seen the markings once-on a visit to Upper Yard, he had tumbled down its lower levels by accident, and had seen the markings etched forever on slabs across the walls of important buildings. How he had gotten there, or why he had been in Upper Yard was a long story, from a long time ago. But he remembered he had been as perplexed with the language as any other Sky Islander would have been. He opened his mouth to repeat this to Crocodile, when the door of the elavator suddenly binged open.

"Ey, Crocie. Long time no see. Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but your boys didn't wanna let me in, so I...had to change thier minds."

* * *

Doflamingo, you ruin everything!

Continues on next section.


	2. Part II

It seemed to take all of Crocodile's strength to stand up straight, turn away from the Bilkan, and face the tall man walking bow-legged into his office. His voice was hard, but businesslike. "What do you want, Doflamingo?"

_Doflamingo? _Before Enel could think straight, he ducked behind Crocodile. The huge man made excellent cover for the shorter, lithe blonde. Yet a moment later he felt like smacking himself on the forehead. Was he REALLY hiding behind a man who had been sexually harassing him only a few seconds ago?

Doflamingo stopped when he saw something duck behind Crocodile. _Oh...?_ He tried to lean over and peek around, but the person was well hid.

"Just thought I'd pop in to say 'hello'," he said, a spine-chilling grin cheeping onto his face. He straightened up, then edged closer to Crocodile.

"Really?" Crocodile's voice dripped with venom. "Are you sure it's not about the deal with using part of Baroque Works as a tool for your slave market?"

The tall blond snickered. He folded his hands behind his back. "What? Is it so hard to believe that one Shichibukai wants to exchange pleasantries with another? Honestly-"

"Does it need to be said?" Crocodile answered anyways: "No, and no to that deal-my organization is not yours to toy with."

"Whaaat?" Donquixote Doflamingo feigned disappointment-he could not help the twitching ends of his mouth as he spoke. "Oh come on, Crocie. How difficult would it be to let me borrow a few of your Billions and some ships-"

"I said 'no'."

Silence enveloped the room. Enel shivered. That deep growl of finality had been enough to almost make his knees knock together. He wondered why the other man managed to snicker, sounding thoroughly unaffected.

"Really, Crocie. What's the big deal? It's almost like you're trying hide secrets from me..."

From behind his feathered back, a flick of Doflamingo's fingers escaped Crocodile's view.

Suddenly, Enel's body straightened-against his will. _Wha...What? _His eyes widened as he mechanically stepped out from behind Crocodile, totally exposed.

Sweat beaded down the Bilkan's neck as Doflamingo guffawed.

The man was bent over, laughing at him. "Heh heh heh heh! Well well! What a surprise-my missing angel boy. I would have never expected! Heh heh heh!"

Crocodile looked between Enel and Doflamingo. He seemed...annoyed. Enel didn't pay him much attention-he was too busy trying to figure out why his body had responded without him. And why he now couldn't move.

After what felt like a never-ending couple of minutes, Doflamingo's laugh died down. "My apologies. Heh, I just never thought I would see what's been giving me a run for my money all day today to, heh heh-appear right in the middle of your office, Crocie."

Sir Crocodile's eyes narrowed. "It's one of yours."

The Bilkan didn't let it escape him that he was now an 'it'. Even under Doflamingo's control, he still managed an arrogant scowl.

Doflamingo smiled. "Yes, the angel boy's mine. I'm shipping him straight to Saobody right as soon as I barter a ship-he should get me a good price, don't ya think? I mean-he's got freakin wings on his back. You don't see that everyday! Much pricier than any mermaid-perhaps a hundred, a thousand times more valuable.

His hands were suddenly on Enel. His thin fingers stroked the skin of his neck and bare chest as he whipped the Bilkan around to be in front of him. "See how white his skin is, Crocie? Obviously from lofty living-it's like ivory, and so soft. And he's got an excellent face to go with his baby soft flesh and lithe body-and wierd ears, but I'm sure there has to be some high payer with an ear fetish out there. If you haven't noticed, his body's erotically sensitive to the touch-"

He had a point. No matter how hard Enel tried, he couldn't fight the angry red blush encroaching his body as the other man breathed on his neck while he talked and used both of his hands to massage his nipples and sides. It was taking all his strength to keep quiet. Damn it-what the hell was wrong with him? And this man...he sounded like he was trying to barter him off right now!

A fevered moan suddenly suddenly flew from his mouth-he arched his back as his manhood was suddenly grabbed from a hand jutting into his pants. He bent over as it was stroked, the slit of his tip being payed special attention. He shivered in unwanted ecstasy and rage. _Ahh...damnit. Damn him!_

Doflamingo flashed a ruefless grin at the high-pitched sound that came from the Sky Islander's mouth. "He seems to make cute sounds as well..."

Enel couldn't take it anymore. He snarled up at the slavetrader, his messy blond hair partly covering his narrowed eyes. "B...Bastard."

An unamused frown appeared on the man's face.

Before Enel could tell what was happening, he found himself bent over on his knees, forcing his forehead to grind on the cold floor with all his strength while his hand held themselves behind his back. He stayed frozen like that against his will, though he shivered slightly from the internal battle he was having within himself. _Come on_, he screamed at his body. _Move! Damnit, move! _Move!

The sole of Doflamingo's shoe suddenly sat on the back of his head. He stifled a cry of pain as its heel dug into his skull. The man's voice never lost its humor. "Seems he still needs to be broken. Luckily, all that is provided for at Saobody. Anyways, I guess I should get going with him. Day's a wastin', and I got a boat to catch."

While Enel inwardly struggled, he nearly lost what Crocodile said next. The sound of him exhaling the smoke from his cigar was heard, and there was a long pause after that. Finally, he snarled, "Alright. Let him up, give it here. I'm sick of you wasting my time with your little games."

Enel blanched. _H...huh?_

Doflamingo seemed just as surprised-or perhaps it was all an act. "Heh heh heh-are you serious? You're interested in something of mine? Crocie, you dog-how hilarious!"

Crocodile's snarl grew more terrifying. "Just shut up ad stand him up. I want a second with it."

The feather-coated man shrugged. "Take as long as you like." A perverse smirk suddenly bloomed onto his face. "But not too long, you know..."

Enel was suddenly on his feet by a crook of Doflamingo's fingers. He shouted in surprise when he suddenly threw himself right at Crocodile, who grabbed him by his shoulder and balanced him once more. He felt his control returning to his body once more-sadly though, he was now in the vice grip of Sir Crocodile. Seems things weren't going to get any better any time soon.

Crocodile glared at Doflamingo, who grinned and gave them some space. Even then, the huge man half-dragged the stunned Enel all the way across the room, until he was between the huge wall of glass and Crocodile's hulking body. The Bilkan stared up at him.

His deep growl was barely intelligible to hear. "The ruins..."

Enel nearly said, "What ruins?" Luckily he stopped himself.

"...if you saw the markings on them again, could you interpret them?"

The Bilkan felt his brain stall as he felt the tip of the hook digging into his skin. "Yes," was his automatic answer.

An incredible lie, he realized too late.

Crocodile gave him a scalding glare, to under which Enel tried his hardest to seem to be telling the truth. He couldn't back out of it now-he had just sealed his death warrant, and now he was going to deal with it.

After what felt like an eternity, Crocodile leaned down and whispered in his ear. "For your sake...you'd better be telling the truth."

Enel felt his hammering heart just burst. Somehow, he managed to mutter after the lingering threat, "I-I am. I swear."

There was a throaty laugh. A grin grew across the older man's face as he pulled away. "Excellent..."

"Oi!" Both of them turned to look at Doflamingo. "Are you done with your little chat yet? Just wondering."

Crocodile turned and pulled out his cigar. "...Seems we have a business transaction to undertake."

Doflamingo's eyebrow cocked up. "Oh? Do we now? What-for the kid or the ships?" The way he said 'ships', it was obvious which one he was more hopeful for.

"The kid." Crocodile said flatly.

The other man poked out his lip and crossed his arms. "No fun-here's a better idea. How bout the kid for the ships?"

"No."

"Pweez...?"

"Doflamingo..."

Doflamingo quickly held up his hands and grinned. "Alright! Alright...just a question. Jeez, Crocie-get the stick outta your ass."

Crocodile snarled. Yet he bettered his temper by lighting his cigar and puffing on it for a second. Finally, he growled, "How much do you want?"

Donquixote Doflamingo grinned gleefully. "How much do you _think_ I want...?"

Instead of getting pissed, as Enel had expected, Crocodile just waved his hand in the air. "Fine, fine," he said, as if tired. "Take as much as you want. Money's no option, as usual. Just get the hell out of here."

The huge man felt under the brin of his desk and pushed some sort of hidden switch, while Doflamingo clapped his hands together and cried, "Ah! This is why I love doing business with you, Crocodile. You never disappoint!"

The elevator doors suddenly flung open, and a gaggle of Crocodile's cronies barged in. "Sir Crocodile-you rang?"

Thier boss hooked a thumb at Doflamingo. "Get this trash out of my office. And give him as much from my account as he wants-just kick him out in the end."

"Sir!"

They edged towards Doflamingo, but it wasn't necessary. He was already heading to the exit. He was laughing, as usual. They moved for him to leave and follow behind him, but before he did, Doflamingo called behind his back, "Have fun with one of my wares, Crocie! Don't break it on the first run..."

Crocodile snapped, "If you drain my entire account, you can kiss those ships of yours goodbye."

Doflamingo waved his hand. "I know, I know. Ciao, Crocodile."

/

When he left, and the elevator door was once more closed to leave Enel alone again with Crocodile, the Bilkan found himself instantly wishing he was somewhere else. The air in the room was so heavy he could hardly breathe. He couldn't think straight. What was going to happen to him now?

Crocodile looked from the door to him-he seemed almost predatory. He turned to face him; he took the cigar from his mouth and mashed it into the soil of a nearby potted plant. Enel wasted no time. He tried to scamper away from the older man. He didn't get very far. Crocodile shot out his arm and took a grab at his hair. With the blond locks curled in his fist, he dragged the snarling Bilkan back and slammed him against the glass. Once again, Enel's face ached from the impact. He moaned and almost slid to his knees, to face the glass and the eyeing bananadiles; Crocodile kept him on his feet by siezing his middle with his hand and keeping his hook at his throat. Enel stiffened at the sharp point knicking his flesh. His artery pulsated in his neck with apprensive fear.

"Now," the older man growled softly, his lips on Enel's shoulder as he spoke. "Where were we...?"

Enel winced as his wings were crushed against the man's chest. The violent blush returned to his skin as he was fondled again. Nibbles made a path up his neck and across his jawbone. He moaned as the tent in his pants was massaged. All this teasing was driving him crazy. He felt so much outrage, shame, and anger. Yet his body had goosebumps, and he was shivering in ecstasy. He took this unwillingly, he told himself. _I like women, I like women, I like women_-

He suddenly shuddered. Crocodile's hand had trailed off his erection to play with his earlobes-they had heavy earrings pierced into them, gold hoops with a green piece of shell set in that was found in the milky sea. They pulled his lobes down so that they hung nearly to his shoulders. Crocodile fondled them and grumbled in amusement, "They really are strange..."

"No...Please stop."

He instantly cringed when the words had left his lips.

There was a pause.

"Aah!" Enel shouted when Crocodile pulled sharply on his ears. Pain made his eyes water, and he bit his lip.

The man growled dangerously low in his ear: "Do you think you can honestly tell me what I can and cannot do...? _Hah? _...You insignificant brat?"

The Bilkan didn't say anything. He just stared up into Crocodile's cold-blooded eyes...the eyes that seemed to be waiting testily for an answer. He forced his head to shake 'no'.

The man sneered. He tugged harder. "Listen well-you're my _slave_, my _property_. You don't get an opinion, or a demand, or _a right to say 'stop' to me_. You don't even have a right to live or _breathe_ without my permission. So before you think of opening that little mouth of yours again, try remembering what you are, and what your purpose for living is from here on out."

Enel made a whimper of understanding. He was let go, and left to crumple on the ground. His ears ached, and he was flushed with outrage. He glared at Crocodile's expensive reptile-skin shoes, and watched as they didn't move to leave. He could feel the man's eyes on his back, watching him shiver in fear. He felt sick from this man's twistedness.

A deep chuckling echoed off the office's glass walls. "Well, if you understand..."

Enel closed his eyes and tried to block out the laughter. He felt dizzy-fatigue was gripping his chest from hours of running and no food. He didn't want to think of what was going to happen next.

When he opened his eyes, Crocodile had already left.

Enel sat there, on his knees in the dark blue light of the office. He was still shivering, but was totally alone. The door across the room was shut-there seemed to be no way for him to return to the surface from here.

The Bilkan wrapped his arms across his chest, and rocked back and forth. He was cold, he was hungry-and he was a slave. A Bilkan lord's son from a noble bloodline...forced into slavery. He felt his reddened ears, a symbol of his nobility, and thought of home. He thought of his abandonment from seemingly the entire universe-perhaps being a slave was befitting an outcast of the gods.

Yet why did he have to be the slave of _him_?

He tried to not think of the encounter in the garden; of how he was snatched from a giant reptile's jaws and put behind a fearless figure to save his life. It just made things confusing-besides, he was sure that his view of it was not how it really happened. Doubts flooded his mind, and he blocked out the memory of Crocodile holding the glimmer of being more savior than pure evil.

The once arrogant, spoiled, gifted son of Bilka's finest sat in the office, until he finally curled into a ball on the ground and looked out of the glass. He was still filled with the blackest of human emotions, and shaking in fear.

Suddenly, a thought occured to him. Why was he so desperate in living?

Enel lifted his head, his eyes wide at the shores of a possible epiphany. Really-what did he have to live for? No matter how hard he wished for Bilka, for his home, he had to admit that he now had no home. Bilka had deserted him, just as it had deserted his deceased family and everything he once held dear. There was no way to return to Bilka, or his old way of life-he was stranded here in this desert, with nothing.

So what does it matter if I die, or if I live? I have nothing to live for. A sly grin spread across his lips. As his hatred swelled, so did his nostalgia at finding his terror diminished. For some reason, he flet like throwing his head back and laughing.

But for now, he sat up and leaned on the wall. He lifted his eyes upwards, the wide grin still on his face. It turned into a thin sliver, and while he occupied himself in deep thought and planning against his 'master', he closed his eyes.

What he could not see while he lulled himself to sleep was the small sparks of light dancing across his flesh, reacting to his churning hatred. He had no idea what he had eaten that day on top of the altar, that disgusting mauve fruit with its swirling etches across its peel and its disgusting flavor. Not all devil fruits react in an instant to the consumer's will-especially when one is ignorant to the fact that they had eaten such a fruit at all, or what it even is. It seems fate had actually led him to a piece of fortune, though he would think for the rest of the night that he had been delivered into his own personal circle of hell. Tomorrow, with his new found will to rebel against Crocodile and his demands, he would find that heaven had delivered him the means to stand side-by-side with this devil.

And the power to return to Bilka a year later...and destroy it.

* * *

This is the fruit of my two week long endeavor. Definitely the longest one-shot of my life. Sorry I made it so long, reader-but I felt if I cut it too short and leave anything out, then I would HAVE to continue it with another chapter. And seriously-I got two other projects on my plate. TOO MUCH STRESS FOR DORMY-CHAN~!

But, when I get those done (or when I get my immeninent blocks), I might return to this. Just to shoot out random one-shots.

Last Word: I DARE SOMEONE TO WRITE CROCxENEL! Go-go forth and do it! Get those quills a-scratchin! *SUPAH POINT*

This Button

Begs

To Be Pushed

\ /

\/


End file.
